Descubriendo el amor y la pasión juntos
by Amyxs41
Summary: Serie de Drabbles Klaine!. No todos estarán en orden cronológico.
1. Chapter 1

El despertador sonó, con ese molesto ruidito que muchos estudiantes terminaban odiando por el resto de sus días, a eso de las 6:30 de la mañana, lo que le daba tiempo suficiente al vocalista de los Warbles a bañarse, vestirse, embutir su cabello en gel prohibiéndole la libertad de esa manera a sus adorables rizos y bajar a tomar un desayuno decente antes de la primera clase del día a las 8:10 de la mañana. Sin embargo, cuando el aparató anunció la hora de levantarse Blaine Anderson ya tenía sus ojos bien abiertos. A diferencia de su compañero de habitación que había dormido sin dificultades toda la noche (lo confirmaban sus ronquidos), el moreno no había logrado descansar absolutamente nada. Y es que hoy era el día. Hoy le diría a Kurt Hummel, ese adorable niño de ojos color cielo, que movía su mundo.

Pasó todo el periodo escolar despistado y nervioso pero a la vez también ansioso, tenía la leve esperanza de que sus sentimientos aún fueran correspondidos. Esperaba, de todo corazón, que sus torpes acciones en San Valentín no arruinaran sus planes románticos.

Y fue así como esa misma tarde se lo dijo tal como lo tenía planeado. Tomó su mano suave, admiro su expresión de asombro y se atrevió a probar por primera vez el sabor de sus labios. _Caramelo. _Dulce y embriagante. Esa tarde decidieron obviar el ensayo de su dueto y dejarse en caer en uno de los sillones de la academia Dalton para besarse como si no hubiera mañana. Ambos pensaban, sin que el otro supiera, que acababan de descubrir la droga más dulce y adictiva del mundo.

-Es tarde-le dijo entre besos-ya anocheció.

-Mmh-fue toda la repuesta que recibió de su compañero quien no dejaba de jugar con su cabello liberándolo del gel y dándole de esta manera libertad a lo que él consideraba los rizos más adorables.

-Nos-nos perderemos la cena. – Y no es que le importara mucho, si fuera por él se pasaría toda la vida así. Con Kurt sentado a su lado, abrazando su cintura y besando esos labios tan cálidos y suaves-Dios Kurt…

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto separándose. ¿Había hecho algo mal? Él no tenía mucha experiencia en esto. A decir verdad ninguna porque el beso de Karofsky no lo consideraba como tal, _jamá_s. -¿Hi-hice algo… algo mal?

-¿Qué? No claro que no, como crees…-tomo su rostro de niño entre sus manos y depositó un beso corto en la punta de su nariz- es solo que es la primera vez que me siento así.

-¿Así cómo?-pregunto en un susurro sin dejar de mirar esos ojos llenos de colores tan enigmáticos y que ese instante parecían brillar como nunca antes.

-Así… así tan enamorado. Siento mi corazón latir más fuerte que nunca y mi vientre lleno de mariposas. Dime, ¿Qué me has hecho Kurt Hummel?

El mayor soltó una risita- Lo mismo te pregunto Blaine Anderson.

Ambos se rieron y volvieron a besarse, lento y suave, conociendo sus sabores, su tacto, su aroma y sus tiempos. La cena había quedado en el olvido, al menos por hoy.

* * *

Realmente espero haya sido de su agrado! Prometo ir mejorando en mi escritura y actualizar lo antes posible, siempre y cuando la universidad me lo permita :D !

Como dije, serán una serie de drabbles aunque no tengo idea cuantos sean, pueden se 20! Es que esta pareja da para tanto (': ! También aviso que en los capitulos siguientes pueden haber escenas subidas de tono por si a alguien no le gusta.

Un beso para todas/os ! **Forever klaine!**


	2. Chapter 2

Su corazón dolía. Y mucho.

Desde aquella noche que sabía que más temprano que tarde esto iba a pasar, era obvio, y también necesario. Era por el bien y la felicidad de Kurt. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía sentir que su corazón se apretaba de tristeza y se detenía al pensar que cada día que pasaba significaba estar más cerca de la fecha del traslado a Mckinley High de su novio y por ende del fin de su convivencia diaria. Y es que desde que Kurt acepto ser su pareja hacían todo juntos, todas las mañanas tomaban un café mientras caminaban hacía su primera clase del día por los enormes pasillo de Dalton, repleto de estudiantes somnolientos que daban los buenos días entre bostezos mal disimulados, se juntaban a la hora del almuerzo para ponerse al corriente con lo sucedido en sus respectivas clases, por la tarde asistían al coro de la academia, The Warbles, donde siempre, _ siempre _se sentaban juntos y entrelazaban sus manos lanzándose miraditas llenas de amor y ya de noche, se reunían en la habitación de uno o del otro a hacer sus deberes o simplemente a besarse hasta que el toque de queda los obligase a separarse aun que a regañadientes.

Y ahora todo eso se iba a acabar, su sueño solo había durado poco menos de un mes. Y no podía evitar sentirse devastado, desganado y es que tenía tanto miedo. No de que el ojiazul dejara de amarlo, sino que la distancia no fuera una buena amiga para su relación. Estaban recién comenzando a trazar su vida juntos y por ende necesitaban del todo tiempo posible para ellos. Pero no pensaba darse por vencido, por nada del mundo, le había costado mucho darse cuenta de que ese niño era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse completo y ahora que lo tenía para él no se iba rendir. No iba a renuncia a esa dulce sonrisa, a esos labios con sabor a dulce y a esas manos suaves y cálidas. Kurt se había convertido en su pequeño pedacito de cielo, en su ángel, en su motivo de alegría. Se despertaba deseando verlo y se acostaba pensando en su sonrisa. Blaine sabía que era joven, y que tal vez para muchos éste no era más que un amor de adolecente, impulsado por las hormonas y por la ilusión del primer novio, pero también sabía que este sentimiento que tenía tan aferrado a su pecho no era algo tan banal y sencillo. Cada vez que lo veía caminar por los pasillos de Dalton o cantar con toda la pasión en el Coro se sentía completo, como si hubiera encontrado por fin su pieza perdida, su media naranja, su compañero… _el amor de su vida. _

Y si estar con él significaba solo verse los fines de semana y una que otra hora por las tardes, lo aceptaba. Todo fuera por la felicidad de su novio.

-Te quiero ¿lo sabes?

-Lo sé. Yo también te quiero.

-Voy a extrañarte mucho. Va ser extraño no tenerte en Dalton.

El mayor como toda respuesta lo abrazo fuerte, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del más pequeño. Ambos estaban en el estacionamiento de la Academia, apoyados en el auto de Kurt ya con todo su equipaje a bordo.

Blaine lo abrazó con fuerza, intentando impregnarse del suave aroma de su novio. Vainilla, almendras y algo completamente propio de Kurt.

Dejó escapar un suspiro-Si no te vas a ahora, se te hará tarde. No me gusta la idea de que manejes de noche.

-Blaine llevo mucho tiempo manejando, nada me va a pasar. –sonrió sin dejar de abrazarlo, se sentía bien estar así, se sentía seguro.

-Lo sé pero aún así me preocupo por ti. _Siempre _me preocupo por ti. Prométeme si algo llega pasar me vas a llamar, no importa la hora ni el día.

-No va a pasar nada, ya te lo dije- se separó solo lo suficiente para poder verlo de frente, sus cuerpos seguían pegados. –Ahora que Karofsky no está en la escuela no cr-

-Karofsky no es el único homofóbico de Lima y lo sabes- le dio un beso rápido y unió la frente con la de Kurt- solo prométemelo, por favor.

-De acuerdo te lo prometo. – accedió, no podía negarle nada a esa carita de cachorro y Blaine lo sabía.

Volvieron a unir sus labios esta vez en un beso más largo y húmedo, sus labios acariciándose y jugando con los ajenos, probando su suavidad y su sabor. Mas no era suficiente para el joven Anderson, él necesitaba de un contacto más íntimo con su pareja, sobre todo ahora que se sentía tan vulnerable con su partida. Con la punta de su lengua empujo los labios de kurt pidiéndole permiso para entrar. El mayor abrió sus labios y sus lenguas se encontraron, felices de volver a tocarse. Estuvieron un buen rato besándose de esa manera, intentando grabar en su memoria cada segundo que pudieran hasta que sintieron un carraspeo y una risita mal disimulada cerca de ellos.

-Lo siento, solo queríamos venir a despedirnos de Kurt- sonrió Wes

Wes, David, Jeff y Nick estaban, aún con su uniforme, a no más de diez pasos de ellos, mirándolos pícaramente.

-Pero si quieren podemos irnos, no queremos interrumpir su…"despedida", aunque Blaine, al menos podrías llevarlo a la habitación, no creo que a kurt le guste hacerlo a la intemperie, contra su auto-insinuó Nick

-Muy gracioso-murmuro el más bajito.

El ojiazul se separo de su novio y se acerco a estrechar las manos de sus compañeros que sonreían con verdadero cariño, aún con rostro completamente sonrojado por el comentario de Nick.

-Vamos a extrañarte mucho Kurt.

-Nos vas a hacer mucha falta en el coro, tu voz era asombrosa.

-Espero que sigamos en contacto.

-Gracias chicos por todo, yo también los extrañaré.

Sonrieron una vez más y se alejaron no sin tener que callar a Nick que estaba a punto de volver a soltar otro comentario subido de nivel.

-Realmente los chicos te tomaron cariño, tendrás que venir a saludarlos de vez en cuando.

-Sabes que vendré a verlos, a ellos y a ti también.

Volvieron a besarse de la misma manera antes de ser interrumpidos.

-Creo que ahora sí debería irme.

-Mmh

-Blaine ya…mm… detente-Kurt hizo el amago de alejarse pero su novio volvió a tomar posesión de sus labios con firmeza haciéndole soltar un gemidito.

-Mmh ahora sí. Necesitaba eso para soportar nuestros primeros días separados.

Ambos se sonrieron con dulzura y volvieron a darse un último casto beso de despedida. Kurt partió de vuelta a su hogar en Lima, esperando impaciente la vuelta a su antigua escuela con sus amigos y con la firmeza que su amor por Blaine no se dejaría vencer por la distancia.

* * *

**Lamento enormemente la tardanza. Pero hace solo dos días que termine mi exámenes. Imagínense, mi universidad no tiene eximición por lo cual aunque tengas la nota máxima en algún ramo el examen es si o sí. Horrible. (Dí siete exámenes)**

**En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo, prometo ponerme a trabajar :3 ! Besos abrazos y mucho Klaine (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de haber compartido su primera vez y haber cruzado la barrera física que los separaba, la intimidad entre ellos se había convertido en algo casi diario. Con su padre viajando a California constantemente, Carol trabajando hasta tarde y Finn aprovechando al máximo su tiempo con Rachel, Kurt no había encontrado inconvenientes a la hora de quedarse a pasar la noche en la casa de su novio.

De esta manera se habían convertido en dos adolecentes sexualmente activos. Ambos habían compartido sus cuerpos y experimentado ambos lados del sexo, siempre con paciencia, amor y preocupación. Lo principal para Kurt y para Blaine era disfrutar y dejar disfrutar. Y, si bien para Kurt había sido realmente difícil, habían llegado a un acuerdo tácito de conversar y discutir cada cosa que pasase por su cabeza en cuanto al acto sexual. Cada cosa que quisieran probar o intentar, aquello que les disgustaba o gustaba, todo lo conversaban, a veces en susurros, con rostros sonrojados o miradas brillosas por el deseo, en medio de la oscuridad y la privacidad del cuarto de menor o hasta a veces en el auto del ojiazul escuchando de fondo canciones de Katy Perry o de Celine Dion.

Sin embargo, era Blaine quien siempre más hablaba, parecía no tener ningún pudor al momento de hablar de sexo a diferencia de Kurt que, si bien ya no era aquel tímido muchacho que tapaba su oídos y tarareaba cada vez que alguien nombrara la palabra con "S", seguía sintiéndose demasiado avergonzado para poder decir lo que pasaba por su ya no tan inocente mente.

No fue hasta casi dos meses después de la noche de su primera vez, aquella noche que para ambos había pasado a ser la más importante de su corta vida, y estando en la habitación de Blaine que algo cambió.

Estaban desnudos, frotándose el uno al otro, disfrutando de las caricias y de los besos apasionados y duros. No había nadie en casa por lo que no había necesidad de apresurarse, se estaban amando con calma, con cariño, con amor.

-_Blaine-_ susurró Kurt, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su novio y enterrando sus uñas en su espalda cuando este aumento el agarre en su miembro.

Blaine sonrió. Realmente adoraba sentir a su niño temblando en sus brazos y gimiendo bajito, suave, casi avergonzado. Volvió a apretar su agarre y se deleito con su expresión de placer, sintiéndose gozoso de saber que él era el primero y único que lo había visto en este estado. Era increíble pensar que hace poco más de un año estaba completamente convencido de que jamás encontraría a la persona adecuada para compartir estos momentos tan íntimos, que probablemente perdería su virginidad a los 30 y si es que eso llegaba a suceder. Y en cambio aquí estaba, con el chico más hermoso que jamás pudiese haber imaginado, entregado, vulnerable, confiado en sus brazos, revolviéndose en espasmos de placer que él le estaba causando.

Con el corazón hinchado de alegría y su cuerpo al límite del placer, saco del cajón de su mesita de descanso un gastado tubo de lubricante y un condón.

-Vamos a tener que comprar nuevo lubricante bebé, este ya casi se acaba-le susurro en el oído de castaño con el afán de molestarlo.

Kurt lo miro con su rostro ardiendo de vergüenza y le apretó su pene con su mano en venganza.

-¡Hey! Tranquilo, solo era una broma- medio rió, medio gimió. Dejó el pote del lubricante y abrió primero el preservativo. Estaba aun punto de colocarlo sobre el pene de Kurt cuando este lo detuvo.- ¿Qué pasa?

Su novio bajó la mirada, con el rostro más rojo que antes y sus labios fruncidos. -¿Bebé?

-N-no…

-¿No? ¿No quieres hacerlo?- se extrañó.

-No, no es eso. Es solo que…Bueno… y-yo…-Bajó la mirada y volvió a abrir la boca pero sin emitir sonido alguno, no se atrevía a seguir.

-Kurt, escúchame. No tienes que sentirte avergonzado, eres mi novio, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, solo háblame. _Por favor._

El ojiazul soltó un suspiro y busco los ojos dulces y amables de Blaine- Quiero hacerlo- le dijo bajito- pero no así.

-¿Así como?- le pregunto paciente.

-No quiero… no quiero usar esto- señalo el condón- es decir, ambos no hemos estado con nadie más así que…

-Lo entiendo y no tengo ningún problema- le sonrió Blaine más que complacido, nunca había estado muy cómodo usando ese tipo de cosas, moría por sentirse piel a piel con Kurt. -¿Algo más?- preguntó al darse cuenta que volvía a apretar los labios nervioso.

- Quiero que seas tú- le soltó de golpe en un murmullo.

-¿Yo? ¿Quieres que sea yo el que bueno, ya sabes?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?- de pronto se sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar o que sus piernas serían capaces de correr sin descanso de Lima New York y de vuelta. Una estúpida sonrisa se había instaurado en su rostro. No es que nunca hubiera hecho de activo, pero generalmente dejaba que Kurt lo fuera para que no se sintiera tan incómodo o nervioso.

El mayor suspiró. ¿Qué más daba? Ya había abierto la boca, sería mejor terminar con esto de una buena vez, tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarse a decirle lo que pasa por su cabeza a su novio, aquel que estaba ahí mirándolo paciente, con amor, sin burla en sus ojos.

-Me gusta que seas tú el que este _arriba. _Se siente bien, muy bien, además… es como… es como si te perteneciera.

Blaine solo sonrió, con ternura, con cariño, preguntándose cómo había conseguido semejante chico, que había hecho de bueno para ser merecedor de él. Lo beso con calma, disfrutando de sus labios y de su sabor mientras sus manos lo preparaban para él. Dejó el preservativo olvidado en un costado de la cama y le hizo el amor, sin dejar de susurrarle mil promesas eternas en el oído, sin desatenderlo ni un solo segundo, buscando desesperadamente complacer a su novio cada vez que éste le susurraba _"más, más fuerte" _ contra sus labios.

Más tarde, cuando ambos cuerpos yacían sobre la cama, enredados bajo las sábanas, cálidos y complacidos, la voz suave de Blaine rompió el silencio en la oscuridad de su habitación.

-Siempre, _siempre _que tú me lo permitas me pertenecerás, al igual que yo te pertenezco. No soltaré jamás tu mano Kurt Hummel, eres mío y será así hasta que ya no lo desees. El día que ya no me quieras a tu lado me alejaré sin poner objeción pero mientras tanto complaceré cada uno de tus caprichos, te susurraré mil y un te amos, te sostendré entre mis brazos cada vez que pienses caer y te protegeré ante todo y ante nada. Te amo bebé.

Kurt se abrazó con más fuerza hacia él, sintiendo las lágrimas llenar sus ojos- Cada uno de mis días, cada una de mis noches y cada latido de mi corazón te los doy a ti Blaine Warbler, te amo, te amo como nunca soñé amar a nadie, y jamás, pase lo que pasé, dejaré de hacerlo.

Se miraron a los ojos y siendo la luna su único testigo, se besaron como símbolo de la promesa que acababan de pronunciar.

* * *

**No tengo perdón ni excusa! **

**Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo y les prometo que el próximo tardará mucho menos en llegar. Mañana viajo de vuelta a la ciudad en la que estudio, así que tendré 6-7 largas horas en el bus para comenzar a escribir el chapter 4 (:**

**Un beso a todas/os!**


End file.
